Love of his Life: Sophie
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: This is the story of Damon and the love of his life, Sophie.. Sophie is the one that made him feel like he was human once again after many years.. Together they go through friendship, laughs, love, family and tragedy.. He would do anything to protect her and would do anything for her.. Damon OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries nor that entails.. Please review.. Tell me what you think.. **

The young woman escaped for her life as she sprinted through the forest away from her captor. The pain trembled through her body as she felt the rocks slicing her feet making them sting and to go numb. Her breaths came in short, raw gasps. The woman stopped by a tree looking down into a the stream. She had cuts... blood all over her body to from the injuries she endured. A cut went down from her eye brow and down near her chin. She lifted up her arms and saw gashes all the way down her arms. She panted heavily, tears going down her face. Where was she? Her breath was white from the cold. A branch cracked behind her. Panicked she got up off her feet, running through the ice cold stream it stung her skin like a 1000 needles.

"Sophie! Stop!" a gentle male voice yelled.

Sophie turned around to face a man with green eyes with sandy brown hair. His arms held up in assurance. He looked on at Sophie in horror and could not believe all the injuries all over her body. Sophie was ready to run the moment danger hit. She didn't know who he was...

"It's me... Stefan... We have been looking for you for months... I promise I will not hurt you. You can trust me..." he told her.

Stefan crept up to her slowly so he did not scare her. Sophie's body was tensed and ready to pounce and run is danger permits. He unzipped his hooded sweater and wrapped it around her petite body. Sophie winced from the pain it caused rubbing against her skin.

'Everything will be okay. You are safe now..." he whispered.

Stefan pulled out his phone. "I... I found her... She... she isn't the same Damon. What they did to her is unimaginable... The ordeal that she went through, Sophie doesn't remember a thing. I am just off the stream... See you soon"

Stefan pulled out a Mars Bar from his pocket smiling kindly at Emily.

"Here eat this... They are your favourite. Damon always wander how many you can eat at a time. You would eat the caramel first' he joked.

She stared at him slowly reaching for the opened chocolate but then she looked up and saw a man with black hair and light blue eyes. She gasped and retreated back away from them both. Damon's saw Sophie and paused slightly before slowly walking to her.

"Sophie.. " he muttered crouching down to her.

She crept back a little. "Who are you?" she whimpered.

"Please... don't be afraid.." he pleaded getting closer to her.

"They did things to me" she whispered looking up to him with her big green eyes.

"And no one will ever touch you again. I promise you that" he spoke softly as he scooped her.

Damon sat on a chair with bourbon in hand outside the bathroom. Sophie was being bathed by Bonnie, Caroline and Elena and needed their privacy. He took one large sip of the alcohol and finished it with satisfaction. Stefan slid down on the floor next to him and handed up another top up of bourbon.

"Who ever did this to her, I swear to god when I find them, I am going to torture them, slowly and kill them for what they did to her" he whispered feeling the anger rise in him as a tear fell down his cheeck

"And I will be there with you..." Stefan replied confidently.

Damon looked in surprise down to his brother.

"I thought you weren't into the whole revenge thing..." Damon replied rolling his eyes.

"Sophie is family. She is like a sister to me and I will do anything to protect my family"

Elena walked around of the bathroom with blood stained clothes looking tired and weary.

"Sophie still doesn't remember too much... We cleaned her up the best we could. You can go in and see her..."

Damon walked in to the bathroom and saw Sophie. She was in green silk pyjamas and some woollen ugh boots. She had a jumper of Damon's wrapped around her.

"It smells familiar. It makes me feel safe. I am sorry I don't remember much" she said looking up at him.

"It's okay... Take your time..." he whispered kneeling down in front of her and rubbing small circles on her hand.

Sophie looked down on her hands and saw a white gold band with a diamond on her left finger.

"You gave it to me?" she asked. "When is the date?" she asked confused.

"28 days from now" he muttered. "But we can post pone the wedding until you are ready"

"I am so sorry..." she cried going into her arms.

Who ever did this to his Sophie, is going to pay with their life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really just want this to be a romantic story.. It will be flash back of events following the story..**

_Past_

...

It was a chilly day in the small town of Mystic Falls. Sophie dressed herself in dark azure skinny jeans, knee high light brown leather boots, a thermal white long sleeved with a mid thigh leather jacket. She looked outside seeing small specks of snow start to fall, she looked to her dresser picking up her black beret and grey knitted scarf. She jogged down the stairs of rushing out of the house. Her guardian, James (her older brother) was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper. Samson perked up his head and ran to her. She laughed and gave him some bacon off the bench.

'Love you baby boy... But I have to go to school when I get home we can play" she laughed leaning down and giving him a peck on the nose.

"You better pick up some breakfast on the way Sophie... You know what mum and dad would have said if you didn't have breakfast" he joked leaning against the door way of kitchen.

James was 6"3' built like the marine he is, tanned, the same green eyes that Sophie had and the deep chocolate brown hair and when he would smile, dimples would show.

"Yes James... " she replied laughing walking past him giving him a peck on the check.

She grabbed an apple out of the basket and headed to the paddock near her Audi TT Coupe. Her bay thoroughbred with four socks, Joey, ran up to the fence and nuzzled her face.

"Hey boy, how is my main man" she whispere giggly as he nuzzled her face.

'Sorry I gotta get to school my sweet boy... When I come home we will go for a ride in the woods and have an explore"

She turned on her I pod and had Soundgarden 'Spoonman" play. She smirked to herself, starting her car, turning around her small round garden and headed down the drive way to her first day of school at Mystic Falls High School.

Sophie stood at around 5'5", she had long waist length dark brown wavy hair, olive green eyes and tanned skinned. She was a quiet girl who read books, sketched and loved to ride her horse, Joey.

Sophie pulled up at out at the front of the school, staying in the car and texting her brother that she got to school safe in the snow.

"Here I go..." she whispered to herself brushing her hair out of her face and stepped out of the car.

There were stares by the other students, she thumbed for her map and schedule as she heard the sound of an old car pull up 6 spaces down from where she parked. Sophie looked up, the sound coming from an old blue muscle car or some sort. A guy with blonde hair stepped out of the car with an older guy with dark brown almost black hair and light blue eyes. He peered up catching her eyes and she peered into his eyes. They were heartrending eyes.

"They are the Salvatore brothers, everyone always looks at them but stay away from the freaky eyed one, he can be an ass" a girl told her.

Sophie woke up from her trance and smiled at the blonde haired girl.

"Hello I am Caroline Forbes and I am on the welcoming committee. Today I will show you around and you can hang out with my friends and I... Hey nice jacket!" Caroline added.

"Sophie Teller. Thanks you so much she..." she muttered she replied looking back at the black haired man who was staring straight back at her.

"Come on, I will show you around..."

That was the first day that Sophie Teller and Damon Salvatore laid eyes on each other.

**Present**

Sophie wandered through her and Damon's room and went to her closet. She carefully opened the large oak wooden doors and saw a large white garment bag. Sophie tilted her head unzipping the bag and looking inside at the stunning wedding dress.

Sophie carefully traced her fingers alongside the white soft material, tracing the small diamonds embedded along the veil. Slowly she picked up the dress, deciding to put it on. To try and help her remember for who she was.

Damon was bringing up Sophie a tray of her favourite breakfast of pancakes, ice cream and coffee. He nudged open the door to see her in her wedding dress. Sophie looked stunning in the white flowing gown.. Her dress was made of 5 different design and the veil was from the 1800s, his mother. She flowed the dress around her arms and twirled the veil. Damon was awe struck at his fiancé.

"You look so stunning..." he whispered.

She peered beside him and smirked.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" she joked.

He slowly walked up to her and out his arms on her waist.

"But it is a shame about these...' she muttered. "I am like the Frankenstein's bride or something..." referring to her injured arm that were bandages.

'You don't have to go with the wedding if you don't want to..." he whispered.

"No... I want to. I don't remember much... Memories are slowly coming back... This is why i put the dress on. I want to get married to you and be Mrs Damon Salvatore..." she smiled.

Damon smiled and gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"Alright, but you'd better get out of that dress before god forbid that Caroline discovers I saw you in your dress. I have a feeling is she knew I saw you in your wedding dress she would strike me where I stand"

"Okay..." she said. "My favourite breakfast..." she whispered to herself.

"How about we spend the day lounging about watching movies and stuffing ourselves with so much food we can't move"

Damon took her hand and lead her to the bed where he had her favourite Mars Bars, Coke and Lindt Caramel chocolate.

"That is absolutely perfect Damon..." she whispered smiling and turning away to the bath room.

Sophie held her breath as she took off the dress and got into her adidas track pants, tank and ugh boots. Flashes of red flashed across her face, it felt like there was an electronic pulse sent through her body. Screams sounded through her ears, she brought up her hands to her ears to stop the noise. Sophie looked up at the mirror, it cracked and there, was an image of her all covered in blood and screaming.

Damon sensed Sophie's distress and came rushing in.

"What's wrong?" he asked turning her to face him.

"Nothing... " she whispered dazed.

"Sophie, I know something is wrong. I can tell" he urged.

Sophie turned back to the mirror. She scrunched her eye brows together, shaking slightly and shook her head.

"I thought I saw something... In the mirror. It scared me"

Damon pulled her into a tight embrace and didn't let her go.

"Hello? Sophie? Damon?" Caroline had called out.

"Just in the bathroom. Be out soon. Come on, we should re dress those wounds"

Damon carefully un wrapped the bandages and setting them down. He pulled of the aside press pads revealing the wounds.

"I really don't want you seeing me like this. Whoever did this to me, you are going to kill them aren't you..." she said looking up to him.

"No one hurts the ones I love...Who ever may have done this will be hunted until they die. I am just sorry my blood isn't healing you as quick as i like. Then again, you have always been to stubborn for your own good"

Damon re dressed her arms and together they went down stairs.

"So, you said you wanted to go ahead with the wedding so we wanted to buy you some lace for your dress, you see it can go over the bodice like a cardigan and over your arms"

Sophie walked up to the lace, smiling at Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Thank you all so much" she cried engulfing them in a big hug. "You all are the most amazing best friends i could ever have"

They pulled away and Bonnie went into her bag and got out some Blu Rays.

"Okay so I have The Notebook, Titanic... And Twilight!"

"And I take that as my cue to leave. Don't brainwash my fiancé there will you girls"

"Cant guarenteer anything Damon when Ryan Gosling and Leonardo Dicaprio is on the screen..." Caroline joked.

"Those guys make us all melt on the spot" Elena sighed.

"God help us all..." Damon called out walking away.

'Certainly not for you..." Bonnie lauhed

Bonnie and Caroline walked ahead of Elena and Sophie.

'What is wrong Sophie? Your powers giving you trouble?"

"Everything has been heightened so much i feel like I am going to explode. I see things that aren't there, well I hope they aren't there.. But I can't tell Damon that. It would break his heart. I will get though this Elena..."

"Damon would want you to be there for you every step of the way sophie..."

"i cant cause him for pain Elena... He has been through enough and I don't want to be responsible for more pain put upon on those I love"

"Okay but if things get out of hand.. You have to tell him..."

...

Sophie pulled up her beret as she reached into her messenger bag to reach for her wallet to pay for her coffee but everything spilled out. She rolled her eyes bending down to fix her mess.

'Here let me help you..." a voice offered

Sophie tried to look up but her beret fell down her forehead. Laughing Damon pulled her hat up to her hair line. He picked up her books, pens and paper. She smiled back at him and stood herself up.

"I don't believe we officially met, Damon Salvatore" he introduced shaking her hand.

'Sophie Teller... I saw you drop Stefan off at school..."

"What can I get you darlin'" the boy at the counter asked.

'I will have a latte with a swirl of caramel on top..."

Damon leaned in taking out his wallet 'To add to that order please add a cappuccino with an added shot"

"Oh no, you don't have to..." Sophie insisted.

"I insist...it'd be no trouble at all. You know I bet alot of people say I am a dick around here' he joked.

"Yeah.. They do.." she said but her eyes went wide turning to Damon. 'Sorry it is a bad trait of mine to blurt out things before I think and when I get flustered I tend to ramble just like I am now..." she groaned. "I am so sorry Damon..."pulling her hat back down her face.

Damon laughed pulling up her hat again.

"I admire that trait..."

"Cappuccino and latte with latte caramel swirl"

'Would you like to sit down with the coffees... Promise I won't bite. Regardless of what others have said..."

"Okay..."

People looked at Damon and Sophie as they sat together.

"Small town small minds..." she muttered carrying her books.

Damon and Sophie walked to a table in to the corner and he pulled out the chair for her to sit down on.

"Unfortunately it is the way..." he replied. "So what does your brother do?" Damon asked.

'He was marine but was voluntarily left when our parents died..."

'When did they die?"

"Two months ago. My mother was born here but her house was knocked down. They made sure we would all be looked after. My father was a mechanical engineer for Audi USA and my mother was a child surgeon hence the big house and flash cars"

"Sorry to hear you about your parents..."

"Thank you" she replied

Damon took a sip of his coffee and gazed at her. He mentally whacked himself thinking of trhe cliche' that something was different with her. Well, she did make him smile.

"My horse, Joey and my dog Samson tend to listen to my rants. Apart from those animals I have never really had too many friends. People found me as the strange girl who talked to animals"

"I hope you count me as a friend..." Damon pointed out sipping from his coffee.

"Maybe after we have a second coffee. It is a down pour outside and I don't particularly want to drive home in this rain'

"Do you like to read?"

"Anything and everything I can get my hands on. I love this place here already. A book and a coffee shop. Sorry, I am being a dork"

'No, you are being you. I like it"

" I get into trouble for it... Think before you speak" she laughed.

"Life wouldn't be fun then wouldn't it. There is a party tonight at my house for my brother's birthday, costume of your favourite childhood character and masquerade. You should come, Elena and the gang will be there.. It will be good for you to get about and meet people"

"Okay... But I am bringing my pepper spray so I don't get attacked by horny little teenagers"

" Don't worry I will be there to protect you. I am sure Elena will let you stay at her house. The chaperone is Alaric Salztman, the history teacher if you need your brother to talk to someone"

''I don't need to do that. My brother trusts me, he knows i am not stupid"

"Brotherly love..."

"I can go, I just have to tell him where I am or ask him even though he will say yes. Its called respect Damon"

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie walked into the cafe looking over to Damon and Sophie. Bonnie tilted her head curiously at the pair and smiled.

Caroline looked at Bonnie "You have that witchy all knowing look Bonnie, info please"

"No nothing... "

"Bonnie..." Elena warned.

"Come on, let's go and say hello to Damon and sophie..." Bonnie laugh linking arms with the girls.

Damon looked up to see the three girls walking to the table.

""Hello girls. How are you this fine afternoon. I just invited Sophie to Stefans' party tonight"

"Oh that is so great. You have an awesome car I would hate to imagine what your wardrobe would be like..." Caroline excitedly blurted out.

"Are you sure it would be okay I come?" Sophie asked looking around the people.

"Of course it is!" Bonnie replied.

"Sophie you are invited to this party okay" Elena laughed.

"Heeeelllllllllllooooooooo I am still sitting here" Damon moaned.

'Sorry Damon but we have to take your little girl friend here and go and get ready for the party tonight"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the vampire diaries..

James was out working on his car when they all pulled up. It was a unusual balmy day in Mystic Falls, he reached down for his bottle of water and took a si[p. The car was giving him trouble on running. A car was coming up the long drive way behind Sophie's. He stood up straight and shielded his eyes from the sun to get a better look. They all had got out of the car. Sophie was smiling with three other girls and two males were following behind her. He stared them down as he wiped his hands of grease and shut the hood of the car.

"Hey James. I want you to meet Elena, Caroline and Bonnie"

Caroline couldn't help but overly smile as James shook all their hands.

'Damon Salvatore... This is my little brother Stefan. I am his guardian"

James towered over Damon as they shook hands.

"So James... It is Stefan's birthday today... " she started and swaying on the spot.

"And I suppose you want to go to the party" he laughed and chucking his rag down on the ground.

"It is fully supervised by me and the high school history teacher at the family boarding house..." Damon pointed out.

"And I promise you all of us girls stick together. Caroline is our little guard dog" Elena laughed.

"I suppose you can... But I remind you "boys" anything happens to my sister here, I will break your necks..." James threatened Damon jokingly with a smirk that rivals Damons.

"That marine brother of yours is sooo hot. I mean there was Damon who acts all bad boy, even was a little intimidating by him... Him working on that car,,," Caroline joked as she waited on the bed in her cute chiffon pink dress whilst Nikki Minaj was blasting in the background.

Elena rolled her eyes as she finished straightening her hair.

"Caroline.. Do I really have to wear this top?" Sophie moaned behind the change curtain.

"Sophie, my dear.. Those skinny jeans, black Prada pumps, maroon top and leather jacket will look hot as, matching your gorgeous dark brown brown hair and did mention those stupidly green eye of yours?" Caroline called out sipping on a glass of champagne.

Bonnie laughed at Caroline, shaking her head 'Sorry, Sophie. Caroline gets excited rather easily"

"Btw Sophie, you are on the cheer leading squad" Caroline added.

Sophie walked out from behind the dressing blinds and shyly fiddled her hands. They stood back and the girls were in awe of her beauty.

"Damn girl, you will knock those boys out" Elena joked.

Damon tied the last one the gold balloons onto the stair well. Stefan walked up to the stairs and smirked at his brother.

"Now you have to behave tonight... Sophie is a good girl. I see you have taking a liking to her..."

"You don't have to worry about me dear brother. I wont ruin your birthday bash"

"Good. Sophie is staying the night and her brother has trusted us... "

Damon rolled his eyes and turned to his brother. The girls came down as a group laughing and the like. Elena was wearing a cute baby doll blue dress. Caroline a pink singlet dress and black tights. Bonnie a cure pair of jeans and purple strapless top.

Damon looked at Sophie and smirked walking up to as she was taking in the boarding house in all its grandeur.

"Caroline got to you didn't she..." referring to her clothes as she stood by Damon.

"She raided my wardrobe... " Sophie laughed.

"Don't worry... I will keep the bad people away... Except Caroline" he whispered.

Sophie laughed and leaning into Damon looking up to see Caroline carrying a tray of tequila shots. Bonnie knowingly looked at Damon and Sophie, Elena saw Bonnie's face.

"I will tell you later... "Bonnie whispered.

"Just remember brother... You let Caroline plan this party!" Damon pointed out as he raised his glass.

"Speech!" Caroline demanded.

"Well I would like to thank you all for coming here and celebrating my birthday. Also a warm welcome to Sophie into this special group of friends. Drink up every body!"

They all shot their tequila at once. Sophie tipped her glass up and swallowed the alcohol. It burnt her throat and she coughed slightly in response and making a small mouse like sound. Damon made a small laugh at her. Sophie glared at Damon, he mockingly put his arms up and she playfully slapped him.

"Shut up you! Where on earth did you get that tequila?" she asked.

"Damon's secret stash..." she laughed.

"Hey!" Damon moaned.

The party was in full swing, people were dancing everywhere and drinking happily. Sophie shook her head at the group of people do a beer bong upside down. She drank her rum that Damon have given her... Apparently Sophie wasn't allowed to drink the cheap stuff. She looked up catching Damon's eyes as he was talking to Stefan, nodded her thanks and raised her glass.. Her ears began to ring quietly and got louder. Sophie shook her head and walked to try and find a quiet place to get away from the huge noise.

"Hang on a moment Stefan..." Damon replied walking off and following Sophie.

Bonnie knowingly smiled, not going unnoticed by Stefan.

:You noticed it to..." he muttered knowingly looking after Damon as he made his way through the crowds.

Sophie walked through the upstairs hallway, walked through a large double door and found the library. There was a bookcase that went up to the ceiling, Sophie walked over to the case and put her fingers lingering over the binding of the old leather books. She could recognise original Dickens, Jack London and Poe. Slowly she leaned in and took in the smell of the leather binding, the dust on the shelves and wandered about where these books has been. Sophie could lose herself for hours on end reading these books just reading them. Damon leaned against the door way, just looking at her for a few moments.

"The Salvatore family have been collecting first editions for decades" Damon finally piped up.

Sophie jumped on the spot, her glass slipping out of her hand and the rum spilling all over an antique European rug. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, Damon" she mumbled.

He laughed at her reaction and walked over to her, leaning down and picking up her glass.

"Dont worry about it. It is just an old stanky rug. You like to read?" he asked looking up to the books and back to her.

"It is just James and I now. My parents died in a car crash so I kind of would start reading and I would lose myself in a book to distract myself to what was actually going on all around me..." she whispered softly with a soft smile.

"I am so sorry..." Damon replied.

"Seeing your parents die isn't something you forget..." she replied.

Damon was taken aback with her small confession but then the lights went out in the boarding house. He put his drink down, put his hands on her shoulder.

"Stay here okay. I wll go and get this fixed" he told her.

"Okay..."

Damon had been gone for a lengthy time and Sophie began to worry. The library door opened she got up off the couch but it was two drunk boys. Sophie felt scared as they eyed her off and she moved around the table.

"Well well well isn't it the hot new girl..." the tall black haired guy mentioned.

"You aren't meant to be in here... " she warned.

They sauntered over to her, staring at her body and leaned into her with either hands either of her head.

"Now Bordy... Do you think we could have some fun here. No one can hear her in this big old house"

Sophie used her hands in martial arts style tapping the footballer and pushing him away and ran around the large wooden table. But Bordy grabbed her by the waist.

"Nooo! Leave me alone!" she screamed squirming out of his grip and punching him right in the face.

Damon was walking back with a torch when he heard a crash of furniture and Sophie's scream. He ran up the stairs, the lights came on. He ran into the library as he saw Bordy cradling his bloody nose and the other holding Sophie against the wall. Damon ran up to Bordy, throwing him off Sophie.

"You ever go anywhere near Sophie again... You will regret it with your life" he growled.

Damon was getting an ice pad out of the freezer as Sophie sipped from her water. Her hand was black, blue and swollen from the punch. Damon wrapped her the ice pack in a tea towel and placed it softly on her hand.

"You sure do have a right hook on you..." Damon joked.

"My brother is a US Marine/Special Forces soldier. He has taught me a few moves" she laughed.

"He would want to with a sister that looks like you..."

"Does the line work on anyone..."She joked.

"Not on the smart ones I admit" he laughed.

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were peering through the crack of the doors at the two. Elena saw the look on Bonnie's face again.

"Seriously you have that all knowing look on your face Bonnie... You know something we don't know..."

"They are soul mates..." Bonnie whispered.


End file.
